fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Fuyu no Festival♫: The Song of Light!
Pretty Cure All Stars Winter Festival♫: The Song of Light! (プリキュアオールスターズ冬のフェスティバル♫：光の歌！''Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu Fuyu no Fesutibaru♫: Hikari no Uta!) is the tenth of the ''Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and is the first of the "Winter Festival" films, and is the 22nd movie overall of the Pretty Cure movie series. It was released in theatres in Japan on March 18, 2018. The Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn characters will make their movie debut. On July 10, 2018, it will be released on DVD. Plot Hoshizora Teruko and her friends are excited to participate in a dancing competition, however, an evil wizard named Victor has arrived, intent on stealing the beautiful and powerful voices of Pretty Cure to complete his catastrophic magic! This musical movie is a story about friendship and sacrifice as the Cures work together to save the world! Characters Pretty Cure * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Yumehara Kibo / Cure Starlight * Natsuki Jounetsu / Cure Flare * Kasugano Kaori / Cure Sweet * Akimoto Hiromi / Cure Lotus * Minazuki Kelly / Cure Sapphire * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel * Hoshizora Teruko / Cure Cheer * Hino Natsumi / Cure Blaze * Kise Grace / Cure Serenity * Midorikawa Ryoko / Cure Noble * Aoki Mizuki / Cure Belle Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco / Kokoda Koji * Natts / Mr. Natsu * Milk / Mimino Kurumi * Syrup / Shiroh Amai * Mailpo * Chiffon * Tarte * Azukina * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * PhanPhan * Pafu * Aroma * Miss Shamour * Kuroro * Hidarin * Migirin * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne * Pop * Candy Secondary Characters * Kiryuu Michiru * Kiryuu Kaoru * Blue * Regina * Sagara Seiji * Mephisto * Aphrodite * Prince Kanata * Nanase Yui * Hanasaki Kaoruko * Akiyama-sensei Movie Characters Returning * Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo * EnEn * Gureru New * Victor Trivia * Much like the New Stage and Haru no Carnival♪ trilogies, only a limited amount of Cures have speaking roles. The Cures and mascots who received speaking roles are: ** Max Heart: Black and Mepple ** Splash Star: Bloom and Flappy ** GoGo: Dream ** Fresh: Peach ** HeartCatch: Blossom ** Suite: Melody ** DokiDoki: Heart ** Happiness Charge: Lovely ** Go! Princess: Flora ** 5☆Reborn: Starlight and Flare ** HeartCatch!☆Reborn: All ** Smile!☆Reborn: All * Cure Jewel makes her movie debut in the All Stars franchise. * Just like Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪, this movie is a musical. * Although it also features a final all stars finisher, it is not originated from any series, hence making it the second movie to feature one individual Cure attack for an All Stars movie, preceded by Haru no Carnival. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Pretty Cure All Stars Fuyu no Festival♫: The Song of Light! Merchandise for more information. Gallery Videos Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997